The Hedgehog Ninja (cooperraymer)
cooperraymer (The Hedgehog Ninja) is a countdown maker, and reviewer in The Gaming Family. He is one of the shyest members of the family. He also wants people in the family to get a taste of what he is into and talk about stuff that people in the family have not heard of. Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/cooperraymer Backstory (earlier life) Back then when he first started his YouTube career all he had were cameras with horrible qualities and his dvd's (he had no idea what he was thinking back then). Now that he has a Capture card and knows how to download videos with programs like Movier and Easy Youtube downloader he now has a better look at what will await for him in the future. Personallity The Hedgehog Ninja is easy to get along with and is really nice to pretty much everyone unless you try and act like a, as he would like to say, a jackass. He is also extremely shy and has a really hard time trying to talk and make conversations with everyone. Countdowns *Top 15 Paper Mario Partners (Jan 20, 2013) *Top 9 Couples/Pairings (Feb 25, 2013) (deleted due to copyright) *Top 10 Favorite Video Game Franchises (Aug 11, 2013) *Top 10 Mortal Kombat 9 Fatalities (Oct 25, 2013) *Top Ten Animated Television Shows (Collab with TheBlackishButler ) (Jan 5, 2014) *Top 10 Games I Played in 2013 (January 21, 2014) *Top 10 Fawful's Minion Moments (May 17, 2014) *Top 10 Fictional Duos (Collab with nifinland) (June 22 & 23, 2014) * Top 30 Mario Party Boards (August 10, October 11 & December 4, 2014) * Top 10 Games I Played in 2014 (Aplril 3, 2015) Text Countdowns *Top 50 Phineas and Ferb Songs (Jan 26, 2013) Participated in *Top 15 Super Nintendo Games (Itionobo2) - Number 11 Segment (DK Country 1) *Top 15 Racing Games (MaverickHunterZero75) - Number 6 Segment (Mario Kart Wii) *Top 11 Undead Characters (The Gaming Family) - Number 2 Segment (King Boo) *Top 13 D!cks in Video Games (Blackish Butler) - Number 7 Segment (Pigma) *Top 15 Supporting Characters (The Gaming Family) - Number 5 Segment (Yoshi) *Top 17 Sky/Heaven Levels in Video Games (The Gaming Family) - Number 16 segment (The Balloon Dimension) Let's Plays The Hedgehog Ninja does Let's Plays on his cooperraymer account and another account of his called SuperYoshiSonic. He did A Let's Play on Pokemon Colloseum on his SuperYoshiSonic channel however he had to put it on Hiatus due to many different reasons. He has completed Mario Party 9's Story mode on his cooperraymer account and has received descent feadback. He currently doesn't do Let's Plays anymore. Do to the fact that he hasn't found time to record for Let's Plays and he personally likes to do Reviews and Countdown more than doing Let's Plays. Reviews Ever since he saw The Nostalgia Critic and many other reviewers on the internet The Hedgehog Ninja decided to do reviews as well. On April 15, 2013 he uploaded his very first review, the movie he reviewed was "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Stuff that he has reviewed: *Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show (April 15, 2013) *Hey, Arnold The Movie (June 23, 2013) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop (Aug 21, 2013) *Yu-Gi-Oh The Movie (Oct 3, 2013) *Red Dawn (2012) (Dec 31, 2013) *Slam Dunk Ernest (Febraury 17, 2014) *Pokemon Destiny Deoxys (July 16, 2014) *Loonatics Unleashed (1,000 subscribers special) (August 13, 2015) Upcoming Projects Countdowns *Top 10 Mario Party Games (on definate hold) *Top 5 Sly Cooper Ancestors * Top 5 Foxes * Top 10 Super Smash Bros 4 Newcomers *Top 15 Sonic The Hedgehog Characters (Collab with Omni-Slayer/JP Jorge) *Top 10 Things that P*ss you off in Video Games *Top 10 TV Shows I like but others don't seem to *Top 10 Games I like but others don't seem to *Top 10 Things I Like in Video Games *Top 10 Things I like in TV shows *Top 10 Things I hate in Video Games *Top 10 Things I hate in TV shows *Top 15 Cartoon Opening Theme Songs *Top 10 Sonic The Hedgehog Boss Battles *Top 10 Least Favorite Sonic The Hedgehog Boss Battles *Top 5 Overlooked Video Game Protagonists *Top 15 Least Favorite Boss Battles *Top 10 Least Favorite Final Boss Battles *Top 10 Ratchet and Clank weapons *Top 10 Silliest Loonatics Unleashed moments *Top 10 Worst Escort Missions in Video Games *Top 10 Annoying Video Game Partners *Top 15 Most Hated Video Game characters *Top 15 Most Hated TV Show characters *Top 15 Paper Mario Chapters *Top 20 Favorite Pokemon *Top 10 Sonic The Hedgehog Games *Top 10 Ratchet and Clank Games *Top 10 Hardest GTA Missions *Top 10 Saints Row Missions *Top 20 Drake and Josh episodes *Top 26 Loonatics Unleashed Episodes *Top 20 Ed, Edd, n Eddy Episodes *Top 10 Favorite Naruto Jutsues *Top 10 Personal Favorite Hack n' Slash Video Games *Top 10 Most Stressful Uncharted Missions *Top 10 Hottest Female characters in Video Games *Top 10 Hottest Male characters in Video Games *Top 5 Favorite/Least Favorite Naruto Boss Battles *Top XX Favorite Sly Cooper Boss Battles *Top XX Least Favorite Sly Cooper Boss Battles * Top 5 Yu-Gi-Oh Games * Top XX Least Favorite Yu-Gi-Oh Characters * Top XX Favorite Yu-Gi-Oh Characters * Top 10 Dumbest Yu-Gi-Oh moments *Top 100 favorite characters (Subscriber special) Reviews Movies *Phineas and Ferb Across The 2nd Dimension *The Super Mario Bros Movie *Jungledyret Hugo *Jungledyret Hugo 2 *Jungledyret Hugo 3 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 Movie) *Yu-Gi-Oh Bonds Beyond Time *Cat's Don't Dance *The Three Stooges 2012 Movie *Tom Sawyer 2000 Movie *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Naruto: Ninja Clash in The Land of Snow *Roadside Romeo *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Cars *Cars 2 *Stuart Little *Stuart Little 2 *Shanghai Noon *Shanghai Nights *Scooby Doo (2002 Movie) *Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed *Scooby Doo The Mystery Begins *Big Momma's House *Big Momma's House 2 *Big Momma's Like Father, Like Son *The 3 Ninjas *Madea Goes to Jail *Madea's Big Happy Family *Madea's Family Reunion *Madea's Witness Protection *Money Talks *Yours, Mine & Ours Tv Shows *Jungledyret Hugo TV show *Quack Pack *Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) *Road Rovers *Yu-Gi-Oh *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal (supposed 100th review) Video Games *Saints Row IV *Nicktoons Unite *Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island Trivia *He started growing facial hair ever since he started 3rd Grade *His favorite color is Blue *He'll put up and listen to any kind of music...unless it's artists like Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber *He actually likes Sonic 06' *He listens to movies both english dubbed and other kinds of dub *He has a running gag in his videos in which he uses a clip from the movie "Bulletproof" where Damon Wayans yells "Will you Shut Up?! Shut the Hell Up!" He uses this for characters that get on his nerves. *He plays the Drums *His first name is Noah *His favorite character of all time is Sonic The Hedgehog *His personal favorite genre of music is Metal *He is a Furry (not as a fetish by any means) *He is bisexual (though he leaning more towards guys then girls. He likes to consider himself 80% gay 20% straight.) *Some of his favorite animals include: Foxes, Tigers, Dogs, Wolfs, and Raccoons *He prefers having no facial hair rather than having any facial hair at all *He can be somewhat of a femboy *He can get easily pissed off (temper is on par with Ratchet from the first R&C game and Rapheal from TMNT). *His favorite artist/band(s) of all time is "Hollywood Undead" and "Simple Plan". *The first game he had ever played is Super Smash Bros Melee *His pet peeves (things that tick him off) are: Costa from Project X, characters that act like know-it-alls, teenage girl sterotype characters, Bullies, Butthurt Fans (especially if they're buttfurt fangirls), Nostalgiatards, whiners, backstabbers, infinately responning enemies in video games, Loonatics Unleashed haters/Looney Tunes Weebos (stop saying that it's the worst abomination to ever be made! It's not an abomination nor is it THAT terrible!!) *He has an autism disorder called Asperger Syndrome *He is extremely shy and nervous (which explains why he's quiet most of the time around most people) *He can draw *He likes the TV show "Loonatics Unleashed" Despite that fact that everyone else seems to despise it *He has his own army called "The Hedgehog Ninja's Assasin Army," which involve his team mascots. *If he would ever change his name and be called something other than "The Hedgehog Ninja" he would choose: "The Dangerous Loonatic", "The Last Lombax", and/or "The Thievius Racoon" *He listens to a lot of Japanese music *His current favorite Anime is Yu-Gi-Oh What other Members of the Family think of him Cool guy and has good tastes - Mike For a shy and quiet type, he sure is brave enough to defend what he likes despite some of the things he likes are hated by almost everyone, like Loonatics Unleashed. For that I say: thank you, for if it wasn't for you, I would never have given Loonatics Unleashed a chance (BTW watch Loonatics Unleashed! It's so freakin' awesome!). - JP (The Omni-Slayer) Quotes (whether they're memorable or not) "Hello, I am The Hedgehog Ninja and I do these videos for your own entertainment!" (His 2013 opening line in his reviews) "I am The Hedgehog Ninja, I hope I served your time well and I'll see you guys next time!" (His Closing line in his reviews) "Hello, I am the Hedgehog Ninja! The only ninja brave enough to review anything, anytime, anywhere, anyday!" (His newest opening line in his reviews) Gallery Sonic Free riders 6.png|Sonic, his favorite character of all time and his main mascot Naruto_uzumaki_psd_by_demonfoxwwe-d2znyu7.png|Naruto, his 2nd mascot and 2nd favorite character of all time yoshi 1.jpg|Yoshi, his 3rd favorite character of all time Danger_95_by_20010.jpg|Danger Duck, his 4th favorite character of all time 253.png|Grovyle, The Hedgehog Ninja's favorite Pokemon dat_eyes_rainbow_dash_by_slyfoxcl-d5c7orf.png|Rainbow Dash, his favorite MLP: FIM Pony (no he is not a brony) Hollywood Undead.jpg|Hollywood Undead, his favorite band of all time Simple+Plan+simpleplan.png|Simple Plan, his favorite band of all time (Along with Hollywood Undead) loonytoons-loonatics.jpg|Loonatics Unleashed - His favorite tv show that he likes but everyone else seems to hate Ratchet & Clank Future- A Crack in Time.jpg|Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time, his current favorite video game of all time Grooveposter.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove - His favorite Movie of all time Movie_43_poster.jpg|Movie 43 - His most hated movie of all time (F*ck this movie) The Hedgehog Ninja's Assassin Army.jpeg|The Hedgehog Ninja's Army: The Assassin Army 001.5.jpg|So Beautiful!, A meme that he created Danger_83_by_20010.jpg|Him on a daily basis Here's a proper Gallery for you all Category:Members Category:Countdown Makers Category:Americans Category:AVGM Maker Category:Reviewers Category:Let's Player Category:Ninjas Category:Shy People Category:Non Bronies Category:Fire Elementals Category:Furries